


dans un rêve d'amour

by queencrank



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Roger can't talk to boys, this is ooc but idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrank
Summary: Roger is definitely not the most observant of people.But even he, on his walk to work that morning, notices the bright blue sign on the building across the street, the NOW OPEN! sign in the window. And, of course, the ridiculously cute blond boy moving around inside, smiling down at customers and toting trays of buns around like it was nothing.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i told my friend abt this au n he called me a fanfic sellout bc this au is so overdone  
> but tbh it was only a matter of time j'adore my cliches
> 
> but ive been writing a lot of heavier stuff n i wanted to get back to my roots of fluffy, quick lil love stories woot woot i love ralger sm

Roger is definitely not the most observant of people. His foster mom always said he could walk into a pole and he wouldn't notice.

But even he, on his walk to work that morning, notices the bright blue sign on the building across the street, the _NOW OPEN!_ sign in the window. And, of course, the smell of fresh bread wafting from the open door. He squints up the sign, frowns. Behind him, the bell on the door to his workplace tinkles as the door opens, then his coworker Simon is at his shoulder.

'Wasn't that a Chinese place on Thursday?'

'Yup. Food sucked, though.'

'I'm gone for a weekend and the whole street changes.'

'There was a closing banner on the restaurant for _weeks_ \- I'm surprised you even noticed this. You're usually way spaced out. Remember the time you mistook roses for tulips because you were talking to the cute UPS guy again?'

'That wasn't because I was spacing out, it was because of the UPS guy. Who has a name, by the way.'

'Oh yeah? What is it?'

'Fuck, I dunno. I forgot to ask.' Simon snorts, mutters something about being useless, and hands him his apron.

'Don't stand out here all day. That Bridezilla-to-be is coming in at noon, and we have to be organized.' Roger nods, reluctantly tying his apron around his waist and following Simon into the shop.

 

Roger drops his apron on the counter of the shop next to the bundle of roses, rubbing his hand down his face and rolling his shoulders back.

'I'm going on break.' He calls into the back room, where Simon is putting a bouquet into the fridge to stay fresh.

'Bring me back a croissant from the new bakery, will you?'

'You got money?' Simon sighs, then a five pound note is pressed into his hand.

'Bring back the change, asshat.'

'Yes Sir,' Roger gives the back room a mock salute, turning on his heel and walking from the flower shop briskly.

 

The bakery is empty, which doesn't really surprise him - the lunch rush was over at least an hour ago. But what does surprise him is the absence of anyone behind the counter. He bites his lip, wondering if the place is closed.

'Hello?' He calls, and then there's a clatter and a curse.

'One moment please!' Water runs briefly, then a blond boy comes out of an open doorway, wiping his hands on his flour-covered apron - an incredibly adorable boy, no less, with flour in his hair and a streak of what Roger thinks is jam on his cheekbone. When their eyes meet, his stomach immediately goes to jelly, and he gives a nervous laugh, hand going to his stomach. 'What can I get'cha?' The boy smiles, and _Oh Lord help me_ he has the most adorable tooth gap.

'Uhhhhcroissant?' He says quickly, voice unnaturally high. The boy smiles and leans closer.

'Anything else?'

'Coffee? Um - you do coffee?'

'Yeah, I do coffee.' The blond punches it into the register, then brushes his hair back from his face.

'Oh. Um. Good. Great. One of those, yes.' The blond smiles, looks up at him.

'5 pounds.' Roger practically throws the note Simon gave him at his face - screw his change. He follows the boy as he moves along the counter to the coffee machine, working in quick silence.

Talk to him, you troll.

'Is it just you here?'

'Hm?' The milk foamer stops, and the boy glances over his shoulder.

'Um, I asked if it was just you who worked here.'

'Oh, yeah. Just me.'

'Oh. That's cool. It must be - stressful.'

'Not really,' The boy shrugs, pours the coffee into a mug and takes a plate down. 'I do pretty well under pressure though.' Roger notices him putting the croissant on a plate, and he flushes harder.

'Uh, could I actually get that to - like, um. Go?'

'Oh? You're not gonna - '

'Um. There - ' He points through the window across the street, ' - Over there. It is where I work, and I um. Need to get back. To work.' An easy smile, and then a to-go cup and paper bag is pushed across the counter.

'I'm sorry for assuming. I should remember to ask people.'

'It's all good,' Roger tries to shrug nonchalantly, but he can tell it looks more like some weird spasm. The boy smiles wider, leaning across the counter and putting his chin in his hand, and Roger has a strong urge to wipe the jam on his cheek away and lick his finger clean.

'Oh my God, you're adorable,' He murmurs softly, and Roger could've set on fire right there. Or melted. 'What's your name?'

'Uhhhhhh? Roger? And um - yours? Is?'

'Ralph. Will I be seeing you around, Roger?' Roger picks up his order, trying not to die at the way Ralph says his name.

'I, um, do work right across the street.' Ralph laughs at that, and the sound is the best thing Roger has ever heard. Clear, soft, perfect.

'That's true. Well, you should get going. See you later.'

'Um. Yes. See you. Ralph.' He backs out of the bakery, almost tripping into the street. Ralph watches with a wide, adoring grin, and waves back when he tries to wave with the hand with the coffee in it.

 

'Jesus, took you long enough.' Simon says, sitting up when Roger pushes into the shop, face still hot.

'I got you a coffee, too. With your money.' Simon sighs, but takes both items without comment.

'So? Did you freak out at the cute baker?'

'What?'

'The owner of the bakery. He's cute. You're shit at talking to cute guys. So? Did you go all weird and twitchy?'

'No!' Simon gives him a look, and he flushes, 'A little. A lot. But he called me adorable?'

'Hm. How did he say it? Like you were a friend's little brother? Or like he wanted to shag you?'

'I dunno!' Simon hums, takes a bite of the croissant.

'Go after work. He'll still be open. Talk to him, but don’t be weird and get all sweaty. Order something you'll have an excuse to sit and eat. He's friendly - if the shop is empty, he'll come up to your table, talk to you.' Roger worries at his bottom lip, plucking at a tulip in the display case. 'Oh and don't overshare. You have issues with that.'

'No I don't!'

'Within the first week of meeting you, I knew all about your tragic life. Right down to the fresh breakup with that guy and how broken up you were over it. Don’t mention your ex at all, either. It turns people off.'

'Oh. Um. Thanks?' Simon shrugs, turns back to his notebook, violently scribbling something out with a frown.

 

After work, he crosses the street with his stomach in knots.

There are a few customers in the bakery, all eating and drinking coffees. Ralph stands at a table where two girls sit, obviously entranced by him, and he seems to be half way through a story when he looks up, face lighting up when he sees Roger.

'Hey! You're back!' Roger shoves his hands into his pockets and shrugs, dropping his gaze. 'I didn't expect you back in the same day.'

'Um. I just got off work, and I um. Wanted to um. See you...r sandwich menu?' Ralph laughs and crosses over to the counter, picking up a laminated menu and handing it over to Roger. He stands on his tiptoes and points to one near the bottom.

'That one's my favourite, but this one,' He points to another one, finger brushing over Roger's thumb, 'Is a popular one. Or has been, in the last three days, I don't really have a, um - yeah.'

'Uh. I'll get this one, then.' He points to the first one Ralph pointed at, and Ralph grins at him. 'And um. Coffee?'

'Great. To go again?'

'No. Not - not this time.' Ralph's smile widens, and he nods.

'Okay,' He says softly, biting his lip, 'Just. Sit down, and I'll get that started for you, yeah?' Roger nods, and Ralph is gone in a blink of an eye, back behind the counter. Roger lowers down into a seat, trying not to stare. Ralph looks up at him once, and smiles at him, then bites his lip as he looks back down the sandwich.

 

Roger stays until past closing.

As the bakery empties, Ralph moves from standing over the table to sitting across from him, cheek in hand, other hand half way across the table. Roger wants to take it. He doesn't.

After he runs out of things to talk about, he nervously checks the time, surprised to see how late it was.

'Oh. Um. I should probably - get home.' Ralph blinks, then glances at his watch. His face goes pink, and he hurriedly stands, flips the sign in the door.

'I completely lost track of time, I'm so sorry - I could give you a ride?' Ralph collects his plate and empty mug for him, and Roger's face heats.

'Oh, I live close enough to walk. It’s fine. Do you - um, need help cleaning up?'

'You'd do that?'

'Yeah, of course.'

'Um. Okay. Follow me, then.'

 

They stand shoulder to shoulder while washing dishes, working in silence. Somehow, it seems like the most intimate thing he's ever done.

As Ralph slides the last plate into the drying rack, he looks up at Roger.

'So.'

'So?'

'What does your week look like?'

'What?'

'Well, what are your hours?'

'Why?'

'Oh. Um - shit, I'm so bad at this crap - do you wanna get coffee sometime? Or dinner? Or see a movie? Or anything?'

'Like a date?'

'Um, yes. Like a date.'

'Um. W-well, I'm off on Wednesday, but I work late tomorrow, Thursday, and Friday. I get off at noon on weekends.' Ralph thinks for a moment, worrying his lip between his teeth.

'I take Sundays off.' He says slowly, 'We could do something after you get off then?' Roger tries not to dwell on how far away Sunday was, tries to be glad that Ralph was interested in him at all.

'That sounds good.' He whispers, and Ralph moves closer, pinky finger wrapping around his.

'I feel really bad for keeping you this late. You sure I can't drive you?' Roger can't quite breathe, and he can't think of anything but kissing Ralph.

'It - it is pretty - pretty dark out.' Ralph smiles and pulls back a bit, thumb rubbing over the back of his hand.

'Where do you live?'

 

Ralph pulls up in front of his apartment building and smiles across at him.

'Here we are,'

'Here we are.' Roger thinks that he should invite him upstairs. For coffee, for a drink, for something. Instead, he quickly unbuckles his seat belt.

'When can I see you again?' Roger stops, looks up at Ralph, 'I know I set up Sunday, but it’s so - don’t be a stranger, okay? I can come by your place, too, if you can't get away from work. I just. I really like you.'

'I really like you, too.'

'Really?'

'You couldn't tell?' Ralph laughs, turns fully in his seat.

'Yeah, you aren't really that subtle. But I find it cute.' Then, Ralph looks away for a moment, before leaning in and kissing his cheek quickly. His lips are soft against Roger's stubble and, oh fuck he should’ve shaved that morning. The smell of vanilla had been present throughout the entire evening, but now it's almost overwhelming from Ralph's proximity. If Roger wasn’t Roger, he would've grabbed Ralph and pulled him in and kissed him for as long as he could manage, kissed him and leave him gasping and wanting more. Instead, he laughs nervously, and hurriedly pushes the door to the car open. He all but falls out, then leans back into the car, where Ralph is sitting in shock.

'Um. Goodnight, Ralph. I'll - see you.' Ralph can barely smile before Roger slams the door shut and full on sprints into his building.

 _Holy fucking shit_ , he was an idiot.


	2. 2

A day later, Roger is in the back of the shop, sketching out a loose plan for a new customer's upcoming quinces. Out front, the bell on the door tinkles, and there's a brief, soft conversation. Then, the curtain is pushed back. Expecting it to be Simon, Roger doesn't look up, writing down a quick list of flowers.

'How do you feel about orchids as the main focus? I know the family said lilies, but that's just so  _overdone._ '

'Well, it depends on what you're doing.' Roger jumps and almost stabs his hand with his pencil. He looks up, dropping it quickly and looking up at Ralph.

'Hi.' He says, and Ralph smiles shyly, giving him a quick wave.

'Hi. Um. I just wanted to ask you something?'

'Okay.' Roger slowly swivels in his seat. Over Ralph's shoulder, he can see Simon watching them with bored, distant interest. 'Yes?'

'Um. Did I scare you away the other day? With the - thing?' He taps his cheek briefly, and Roger's eyes go round.

'No! No, you didn't - you couldn't do that, ever.' Roger stands slowly, keeping a respectable distance between them.

'Really? But you just - you were acting so weird after. You actually ran away - no one has run away from me before.' Ralph gives a forced laugh, so Roger replicates it, face burning. 'And um, you didn't come by yesterday, either, and I was kinda? Expecting you to?'

'Oh. Um. I'm sorry, about that. It's just, um. My last relationship ended - '  Simon starts shaking his head vigorously, waving his hands, ' - a while ago, and I just? I don't know how to do this kind of thing. I don't do this kind of thing.' Simon winces.

'What kind of thing?'

'Whatever this is. I just. I'm not good at - being casual. Or being in something serious, either.'

'Oh. I get. I get that. I haven't really gotten into anything serious for a while, either. But um. I really like you, and I want something - something with you.' Simon's brows shoot up. _Ohmigod_ , he mouths, _kiss him. Marry him_. Roger frowns, reaching over and pulling the curtain shut. Ralph glances over his shoulder, then up at him. It's then that Roger realizes how close they are, and Ralph's hand lands on his waist.

'I want that, too. I think - I think you're ridiculously sweet. And pretty, too. Fucking hell, you're so pretty.' Ralph backs up against the fridge where they keep their flowers, other arm slinging over the back of his neck. Their noses press together, and Roger closes his eyes, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. 'I want to kiss you so bad.'

'What're you waiting for?'

'Do you really want our first kiss to be here?'

'Our _first_ kiss?' Ralph pulls back enough to smile up at him, and Roger's face sets on fire.

'Um. I mean - um. What I'm trying to say is - ' Ralph smiles and kisses his nose  gently.

'I get it.' He whispers, then kisses his Cupid's bow.

Roger is about to say fuck it and kiss him regardless, when the curtain is pulled back.

'Hate to interrupt, but please don't shag each other against my refrigerator. Or anywhere in my shop, actually.' Simon crosses his arms, and Ralph goes pink, arm dropping from Roger's neck. Roger steps back.

'Um, I should get going anyways. You will come over later, though?'

'Yeah, I will.' Ralph carefully skirts around Simon, who keeps a calm expression.

As soon as the door swings shut with another tinkle of the bell, his expression drops into a grin, and he grabs Roger's shoulder.

'I have no idea how you got someone that hot being like... you, but good fucking job, mate, holy shit. Kiss that boy as soon as goddamn possible - do _not_ string him on. I will literally kill you myself if you lose him.'

 

As soon as he gets off work, Roger heads across the street. Ralph is sitting on a bench outside his bakery, smoking in silence. The sight takes him back, to a more unhappy time, but before he can dwell on his ex, Ralph smiles at him and stubs out the cigarette before standing up.

'Hey,' He calls, and Roger smiles, 'I just closed up, but if you want something to eat - '

'Let's go get dinner.' Roger says suddenly, and Ralph blinks, then smiles even wider, a feat Roger previously thought wasn’t possible.

'Okay. Where?'

'Can you drive?' Roger remembers belatedly that he can, in fact drive, but Ralph laughs, brushing his hair from his face.

'Yeah, I can.'

'Great. Because I can't. But I know this great fish-and-chips cart across town.'

 

They sit across each other on a picnic table a few paces away from the food cart they just go their orders from. Roger looks around and laughs nervously.

'I just realized this isn't the most ideal place for a first date.'

'I thought Sunday was our first date,' Ralph smiles and peels back the newspaper wrapping on his fish, 'And if today was, I'd call bullshit. That lake is beautiful. See the swans?'

'Swans are scary fuckers.' Ralph laughs around a chip, then looks down at the table.

'Anyways, I bet it's gorgeous around sunset.' Roger takes a sip of his soda, then shrugs.

'We'd only have to wait an hour or so for you to be exposed to the great mediocrity that is this area at sunset.'

'How do you know what it looks like at sunset?' Ralph narrows his eyes in mock-suspicion.

'Oh. Uh - I used to live here with my - ' Suddenly, the mental image of Simon shaking his head fills his own head, ' - with someone. A while ago.' Ralph frowns.

'Tell me about him.'

'About who?'

'Your ex.'

'Oh - you don't need to.'

'He obviously had an effect on you. Please? I can tell you how one of mine was addicted to heroin and probably a shitload of other drugs and strung me along for a good three years before he dissappeared off the face of the Earth.'

'Um. There isn't much to tell. Um, I loved him, and he didn’t have anything better to do. So he went out with me. From highschool, until last year, when it turns out someone better came along. So, he... left.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. It's just - fuck, everyone tells me not to overshare. And here I am - oversharing.'

'I like it. I like getting to know people quickly. So tell me about all of your baggage.' He's obviously joking about that boy, but goddamn if Roger isn’t tempted to just lay it out, and let Ralph listen with that patient, understanding smile. Instead, he leans across the table and kisses him, quickly and hurriedly. He doesn't get much from it other than the taste of fried fish and Coca Cola, but the look on Ralph's face makes it worth it.

 

They stay out until late, talking and laughing shyly. Roger buys Ralph an ice cream, and steals the flake from it, earning a whine and a good natured slap on the arm.

Ralph drives him home, and gets out with him this time.

They stop at the door to his apartment, and he is so incredibly tempted to invite him up again, forget all guise about drinks or coffee and just kiss him until both of their lips are swollen and sore, and then kiss him more.

'Goodnight,' He whispers instead, and Ralph takes his hands.

'Can I kiss you?' He asks softly, and Roger doesn't hesitate before nodding.

Ralph pulls him down quickly, but not roughly. His lips are just as soft as they were the other night, and under the smell of grease from their dinner and the lingering taste of a 99 cone, there's that same smell of vanilla extract and other smells from the bakery. All of comes together to make a scent that is inexplicably, completely Ralph, and something Roger can't get enough of.

'I never want to stop kissing you,' Ralph says against his mouth, and Roger hums in agreement.

'Come upstairs?' He says in response, but Ralph breaks away to shake his head.

'Not tonight. I have to get up early, tomorrow. I'll think about you all night, though.' Ralph leans up and steals another kiss before stepping away completely, giving his hand a squeeze. 'Sleep well, Rodge.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhoi i luv them


	3. 3

Roger usually avoids work on his day off, unless it was absolutely necessary. And while he doesn't have to walk the 10 blocks, it's all worth it when he pushes into the bakery and sees Ralph behind the counter. He doesn't look up, washing out a mixing bowl, but he looks so pretty today that Roger doesn't even care.

'Hey,' He says softly, and Ralph glances over his shoulder. Roger hadn't even expected him to hear it, but Ralph straightens up and wipes his hands on his apron, crosses over immediately. 'Why's the place so dead?'

'I had a big lunch rush - it's always like this around this time.' Ralph reaches over the refrigerated display case and rests his hand on his arm. 'I missed you.'

'We saw each other just last night.'

'I know. I just - I feel so strange, when we're apart. It's probably fuckin' corny as all hell, but... I just wanna be with you all the time. We don’t even have to do anything - I’d be happy just knowing you're there.' Roger smiles, face unbelievably hot.

'I um. I - do you want to get lunch? Move our date up a couple of days?' Ralph smiles, and he doesn't say another word as he's climbing over the counter, pulling his keys from his pocket. He flips the sign in the window and locks the door behind him.

'Why just lunch? Why not lunch and dinner? Or drinks - or something? Why not the rest of the day?'

’Are you sure you won’t get tired of me?'

'How could someone get tired of someone like you?'

Ralph's smile is so bright at that moment, it could replace the sun and do a better job.

 

They have lunch in a little bistro the other side of town. Ralph traces his foot along his thigh insistently, smiling when he stumbles over his words.s

'So, um - why. Why um. A bakery?' Ralph leans his head in his hand.

'My mum and I baked all the time when I was young. She taught me everything I know. Culinary school? Worthless. Sure, I learned about fancy pastries and all that. But from her, I learned how to make things worth something. Mean something.' His foot has stopped moving, and Roger decides he loves the way Ralph's face lights up when he talks about things he loves.

'Teach me how to bake a pie.' Roger doesn’t even think about it before he says it - he just wanted to see more of this Ralph. He wanted to see him work up close, see the love in his eyes. The other boy looks up, startled. Then he smiles, and it looks like he had been given the whole damn world.

'Okay.'

 

Roger's kitchen is small.

His whole apartment is small.

His kitchen is small and the only thing in his fridge is a case of beers that he hasn't touched in months and a half-empty container of take away Chinese food.

Ralph looks over his shoulder at him as he slowly closes the door.

'How do you live like this?' He asks, and Roger manages to laugh, his face hot.

'I dunno.'

'When was the last time you went shopping?' Roger pauses, and Ralph steps closer so the tips of their shoes brush. 'If you have to think about it that long, it's been too long.' Roger clears his throat, and Ralph smooths down the front of his shirt, biting his lip.

'Um. Sorry.'

'How do you expect to bake when you haven't got anything? Or are we going to make a chow mein pie?'

'Ummm?' Ralph laughs softly, steps back.

'Give me twenty minutes. I'll come back with some stuff, yeah?'

'Right.' Roger doesn't want him to leave - it had taken him all the courage he could gather to invite him up to the apartment in the first place, and he isn’t sure he could bring himself to buzz him back in after he left. Ralph pats his shoulder as he steps around him, grabbing his coat from where he tossed it on the counter.

'Try not to miss me too badly.' He's gone in a moment, and Roger waits for the apartment to settle after the door closes behind him to answer.

'Impossible.'

 

He comes back with a cloth grocery bag full of bowls, flour, butter and sugar. Roger pulls out a container of cherries and looks back at him.

'I do have bowls.'

'I like mine.' Ralph smiles sweetly at him, washing his hands briskly. Roger bites his lip to stop smiling and looks back at the bag.

 

'That’s it,' Ralph's voice is soft in his ear and he’s warm against his back, 'Lift that strip of dough. Tuck it under. Got it?' Roger nods, having a ridiculously hard time trying to focus on the cherry pie that needs a lattice top. Ralph pulls his hands away from his to rest on his wrists, thumbs rubbing over his pulse point. His nose pushes against his shoulder, and he presses even closer, a feat previously thought impossible. Somehow, Roger manages to weave a somewhat even lattice, and he clears his throat.

'What next?' Ralph glances back up, and hums, gently nudging at the dough.

'Trim the extra dough, and put it in the oven.' He draws away then, and he's sorely missed. The pie is slid into the oven and a timer is set, and then Roger sets about washing the dishes.

'I really like your apartment.' Ralph says, and Roger nods, scrubbing at the dough-covered spoon. 'Reckon I could get a tour?' He's back at his back, but not as close.

'Um - yeah, I guess. There isn't much - to it.'

'That's okay.' Ralph brushes his fingers over the side of his neck, and then his nose rests there. 'Is this okay? Me doing this?'

'It's more than okay.' Roger whispers back, voice quivering, and Ralph wraps his arms around his waist.

'You're really warm,' He murmurs, seemingly to himself, and Roger slides the last dish into the rack to dry, hands shaking.

'Can I kiss you?' He asks the sink, stomach squeezing in so hard that he can barely breathe. Ralph steps back.

'Of course,' His voice is full of... something, and Roger turns slowly, taking his face in his hands. He takes his time leaning in, and Ralph lays his hands over his, thumbs pressing to his knuckles. When their lips meet, Ralph actually moans, bending forward into him, hands going to Roger’s shoulders, then his neck, then his jaw. His own shoulders lift, and his jaw pushes forward. Roger pushes back against the sink, not particularly caring when he feels the back of his shirt get wet where it's pressed against the lip of the sink. He rubs his thumbs over Ralph's cheeks and finds himself pulling him in. Ralph’s fingers slide up into his hair, and he breaks away to gasp for air.

'Never stop kissin' me.' He whispers before closing back in for a moment, before breaking back to speak again; 'Ever. Ever.'

They turn and Ralph hoists himself up onto the counter - still covered in flour - and draws Roger between his knees. Roger opens his mouth, and Ralph takes the opportunity, tongue smooth over his. His mouth tastes like the cherry filling he had a spoonful of, and that smell of vanilla and other spices that seems to be permeated in his clothes is almost overpowering. Ralph tugs at his fistful of hair, his other hand dropping to his waist, bunching the hem of his shirt up and tugging at it insistently. Roger murmurs his name, pressing his fingers into the nape of his neck. He draws away regretfully.

'Slow down,' He murmurs, and Ralph looks up at him, chest heaving and lips wet and a wonderful shade of pink. He nods, then pulls him back, pushing his forehead to his shoulder. One hand cradles his other shoulder, and the other rubs over his back in languid movements.

'I'm sorry. I'm just - I'm getting hooked on you, I think.'

'Hooked?’

'Uh,' Ralph laughs nervously, 'I never wanna be away from you. I think about you could constantly when I am. It's getting ridiculous, really. I’ve known you, what? A few days? And I already feel like we’ve been together for years. But I get it, if you wanna take it slow.'

'It’s not that. Well - it is, I guess. I'm not good at - relationships. I haven't been in one in a long time, and the last one was - not good. My ex - he did everything. I didn’t have to worry about - anything, except keeping his bed warm and staying on his good side. I don't know how to - approach things like this.'

'Like what?'

'Like the way you make me feel. I've never felt like this before, and it - it fuckin' scares me. I just don't want to fuck this up. Okay?'

'Okay,' Ralph lifts his face from his shoulder, lifting his chin out in an invitation, lips parting. Roger leans in, packs his top lip, brushing his hair from his face before letting his hand settle on his knee. He smiles up at him, picking up his hand and lacing his fingers through Roger’s. 'You're sweet.' Ralph says softly, leaning up for another kiss, his fingers brushing over the curve of his shoulder and down his arm, resting on his elbow.

'You're breathtaking.' Roger wants to kiss him longer again, but the moment is shattered when the timer set for the pie rings, and Ralph blinks up at him, seeming to snap back into place.

He hops down from the counter, brushing the seat of his jeans off, before pulling on his oven mitts and pulling the pie out. As he turns off the oven, he doesn’t look at Roger when he speaks again.

'I'm not totally naive, but I was, and I still believed in true love, or love at first sight... I’d say that this might be it.'


End file.
